FY Cliff's Notes The Outsiders
by Ryuuen Chou
Summary: The gang from FY tell the tale of The Outsiders one chapter at a time.


The Fushigi Yuugi Cliff's Notes Version of....  
The Outsiders, by S.E. Hinton  
By Ryuuen  
  
Warnings: Language, shounen-ai.  
  
Disclaimer: I own a beat-up old copy of The Outsiders, but I don't own the idea, the book itself, S.E. Hinton, or Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Dedication: This fan-fic is dedicated to Tasuki-chan, who has to read The Outsiders for her English class. Hope this makes it easier to read!  
  
A/N: Random thing I'm doing after reading "Jane Eyre: As Told By Nuriko and Hotohori" by Purple Mouse and talking to Tasuki-chan about required reading for our respective English classes (lucky Chichiri-san doesn't have to read any books for her English class! No fair!) and it came to light that Tasuki-chan has to read The Outsiders for her English class, and I just happen to have read the thing about sixteen or more times (I think I stopped counting at twelve) and, since all my friends immensely enjoyed "Jane Eyre: As Told By Nuriko and Hotohori", I thought, hey, I can help out Tasuki-chan and have some fun at the same time!! Wheee! So here goes nothing!  
  
  
THE OUTSIDERS, FY STYLE!  
CHAPTER ONE REVIEW  
  
Hotohori: Well, the Outsiders is about a young man named Ponyboy..  
  
Nuriko: Who shall be portrayed by.. *dundundun* HOTOHORI-SAMA!!  
  
Hotohori: --;;;; Why me?  
  
Nuriko: Just think about it, Hotohori-sama! He's got dark hair, likes to watch movies, and most of all he's the STAR!  
  
Hotohori: ^_^;;; Anyway. The other characters introduced in this chapter are Sodapop..  
  
Nuriko: AKA Suboshi!  
  
Suboshi: *walks out in jeans and a t-shirt* Ne??  
  
Nuriko: Hehehehe! *evil smile*  
  
Hotohori: ..Okay... Anyway.. Then there's Darry..  
  
Nuriko: TAMAHOME!!  
  
Tama: Wha-? Oh, no. No no no. I'm not playing as a character related to HIM. *points to Hotohori*  
  
Hotohori: Ahem. *glare*  
  
Nuriko: Tamahome, you get out here RIGHT NOW, or I SWEAR I will make you a woman, the HARD way!  
  
Tama: *gulp* Yessir. *comes out wearing a tanktop and jeans, scowling*  
  
Hotohori: Anyway, he explains how the Socs are the rich kids who have everything and like to jump people in gangs, and the Greasers are the hoods, the poor kids who steal things and get in trouble a lot. And how his parents died in a car accident.  
  
Nuriko: ;_; Poor Hotohori-sama!  
  
Hotohori: Ponyboy. Not me.  
  
Nuriko: Yes you!  
  
Hotohori: ^^;;;; Okay. And then Ponyboy angsts about how he could have waited till later and gotten a ride or asked someone and about how sometimes he doesn't use his head, etcetera.  
  
Nuriko: Awwwww.. but that's not like Hotohori-sama AT ALL!  
  
Tama: It's appropriate.  
  
Nuriko: *pounds him* *puts hands up in the air* Now look what you made me do!  
  
Tama: @_@  
  
Suboshi: *hides behind a chair*  
  
Hotohori: .... Then Pony talks about some members of their "group" that we don't learn about till later, mainly Two-Bit and Johnny. Oh, and Socs jump him.  
  
Nuriko: Ahem. *pushing out Chichiri and four Imperial guards from Hong-Nan* Okay, I'm Johnny, Chichiri is Two-Bit, and those guys are the Socs.  
  
Chichiri: No da?  
  
Nuriko: Hush.  
  
Imperial Guard #1: Why are we here again? I'm not going to attack the emperor!  
  
Imperial Guard #2: Yeah! We shouldn't have to be here!  
  
*the Imperial Guards leave*  
  
Nuriko: Damn.  
  
Hotohori: *raises eyebrow, then looks back at the book in his hand* Okay. Nuriko... why are you Johnny?  
  
Nuriko: Traumatic events at the age of sixteen, remember?? Ummm.. you know.. Byakuren and Yukiyasha and all..  
(A/N: to know who Byakuren and Yukiyasha are, read "Yukiyasha Den", Nuriko's special comic, or at least read a summary.. which is what I did.. ^_^;;)  
  
Hotohori: Oh. Why is Chichiri Two-Bit?  
  
Nuriko: 'Cuz he acts like him! Yanno, the whole "mask-the-emotions/act happy" thing!  
  
Chichiri: Daaaa??  
  
Nuriko: Hush, you.  
  
Chichiri: *now SD* NO DA!  
  
Nuriko: ....  
  
Hotohori: --;;; Anyway. It is revealed that Pony is only fourteen. Oh, and some things about how Johnny was found, cut up and how he cried, that kind of thing, and how Johnny has a tough home life. Again, etcetera.  
  
Nuriko: *sniffle* And Ponyboy is afffraaaiiiidddd, 'cuz he doesn't wanna get jumped. And you're him, okay, Hotohori-sama?  
  
Hotohori: *sweatdrop* And then a new character is also revealed.  
  
Nuriko: STEVE! Also known as... AMIBOSHI!  
  
Amiboshi: Nani??  
  
Hotohori: Ummm.. Okay. The Socs taunt Pony, and then they seem to want to kill him. They hold a neck to his throat..  
  
Nuriko: And Darry and the gang save him!! *jumping up and down* And they scare off the Socs and they SAVE Ponyboy! And Hotohori-sama is Ponyboy, ne?  
  
Hotohori: *sweatdrop* Soda and Darry are worried, and Pony has a cut. He bleeds.  
  
Tama: Gee, ya don't think.  
  
Nuriko: And Pony cries! And Soda comforts him! And more talking about Johnny!  
  
Tasuki: *offstage* Nuriko, stop bein' such an attention slut!  
(A/N: "attention slut" is me, Chichiri-san, and Tasuki-chan's term for someone who just wants attention, at pretty much any cost.)  
  
Hotohori: Pony describes Steve and Two-Bit.  
  
Chichiri: NA NO DA! *glaring at Nuriko*  
  
Hotohori: Nuriko, why can't Chichiri say anything but "na no da"?  
  
Nuriko: *innocent look* I dunno...  
  
Hotohori: *sweatdrop*  
  
Amiboshi: Why am I here again?  
  
Nuriko: You're Steve!  
  
Amiboshi: Oh. I am?  
  
Nuriko: Yes!  
  
Amiboshi: Oh. Okay.  
  
Tama: *sweatdrop*  
  
Hotohori: And then another new character makes an appearence. Dally.  
  
Nuriko: *dragging Tasuki onstage*  
  
Tasuki: NO FUCKIN' WAY!  
  
Nuriko: Yes way! You get to destroy stuff!  
  
Tasuki: *stops struggling* I do?  
  
Nuriko: Yup.  
  
Tasuki: YES! Fuckin' COOL!  
  
Hotohori: --;;; And then Johnny is introduced at last.  
  
Nuriko: *glomps Hotohori* ME!!  
  
Hotohori: *raises eyebrow* Nuriko?  
  
Nuriko: Hai??  
  
Hotohori: Get off.  
  
Nuriko: Yessir. *does so*  
  
Hotohori: Annyyywayyy... Apparently Dally was in jail, but got out for good behavior. And everybody smokes.  
  
Nuriko: Nooo waaaayyyy.. That's not good for you you know!!!  
  
Hotohori: Yes, we know.  
  
Nuriko: OKAY THEN! And then Darry yells at Pony and Pony reflects on the ironies of life and.. hey, why do Darry and Dally have such similar names? I'm confuzzled..  
  
Tasuki: "Confuzzled"?  
  
Nuriko: YEAH! It's like "confused", only not! It's more confused than confused! I'm CONFUZZLED!  
  
All: ...  
  
Hotohori: Okay. Well. Darry makes a joke and lays off of Pony because Soda told him to. Dally asks if Johnny, Two-Bit, and Pony want to go to the movies the next night. And calls Johnny "Johnnycake".  
  
Tasuki: .... *starts laughing at Nuriko*  
  
Nuriko: Oh, shut up!  
  
Chichiri: Na no DA!  
  
Nuriko: You too!  
  
Chichiri: ...  
  
Suboshi: I like Soda!  
  
Nuriko: Of course, he's your character!  
  
Suboshi: He's cool.  
  
Amiboshi: Why is my character so mean?  
  
Nuriko: ENOUGH! Let's continue. We need to get this over with.  
  
Hotohori: Pony reflects on girls. And Nuriko, please stop beating up Tasuki. We need him for this.  
  
Nuriko: *stops* Oh. Right. Sorry.  
  
Hotohori: Anyway, Pony thinks about getting in trouble and stuff like that, and how Darry pulls muscles.  
  
Nuriko: I thought for a minute there was something WRONG going on in that scene though.  
  
Tama: Nuriko!!!  
  
Nuriko: Well you never KNOW, do you?  
  
Hotohori: AHEM. Pony muses about why the Socs hate them. And then Soda tells him how Darry doesn't mean it when he yells at him.  
  
Nuriko: AWWWWWWWWW.. Tender moment! Tender moment!  
  
Suboshi: [Soda] He doesn't mean it when he hollers at you...  
  
Hotohori: And Soda says he might marry Sandy. And muses about that. And Pony listens.  
  
Nuriko: Remarkable.  
  
Hotohori: And that is the end of chapter one. *closes book*  
  
Nuriko: And thus the end of our commentary on chapter one!  
  
Chichiri: NA NO DAAAAAAA!!!  
  
~*OWARI*~  
  
A/N: Okay, that was random weirdness. And yes, I did look at the book while writing this, that's why I'm doing it one chapter at a time. If you're wondering why Hotohori did most of the narrating, it was because he had the book. The only book. So he got to do the narrating stuff. ^_^;;;  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Ryuuen,  
ryuuen_eien@yahoo.com 


End file.
